Izuku and Woohp
by Finalcool720
Summary: Izuku and the clarks are cousin's and spies rescue Bakugou and thier next mission is to protect him and deal with other missions as well
1. Chapter 1

I do not own My Hero Academia or The Amazing Spiez and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

A plane flew overhead "All right Spies the mission is to free a captured hero Bakugou"Jerry said on com's."Understood Jerry"Megan said.Lee stood up "today's gadgets are the bubblegum bomb cherry cola flavor ,The see no evil contact lens , and lastly Invisibility pills"He said.Tony stood up well cuz Bakugou is going to be shocked when you rescue him with us"He said."Yeah lets get to work"Izuku said."Well lets make sure the villains can's see us because were all quirkless"Mark said.The spies jumped out of the plane and landed on the roof."Time for some Bubblegum"Izuku said chewing and blowing a bubble.

Meanwhile Bakugou was tied up as he stared at Tomura Shigaraki , Himiko Toga , and Kurogiri."Are your sure Bakugou you want to be a hero , when they could not stop your capture"Tomura said.Bakugou spit in his face "No way in hell"He said.A blast was heard in the roof."What was that"Tomura said before getting a spin kick to the stomach from Lee.Himiko the got pushed into a wall by Megan.Finaly was a double spin kick from Tony and Izuku.Mark then tied up the villains as they became visible.Bakugo noticed the five "Deku what the hell are you doing here Quirkless "He said cutting himself off as Izuku untied him.

Izuku used his jet boots and brought Bakugou to the woohp jet.Mark, Lee ,Tony , and Megan followed.Megan flew the jet back to Woohp.Bakugo watched the five work "What are you guys Heros"He asked.Izuku chuckled "No were spies Bakugo"He answered.Bakugo's face begin to twich "Spies what the hell Izuku and ,what are you doing rescue me Izuku"He asked.Izuku placed his hand on Bakugo's shoulder "Calm down ,It was mission given to Woohp by The Principal of Ua"He said.Bakugo nodded "So is this why you just send letters to your mom Inko"He asked.

Tony laughed "No its just because were busy so Woohp sends thous because of our missions"He said.Bakugou grabbed Deku by his black and green uniform shirt."Do you five even go to school"He asked.Izuku nodded yeah pushing Bakugou off him.Tony stood beetween them "The School is south dale High school , we have been spies since junior high"He said.Bakugo backed off "So Izuku and everyone else thanks"He said.Izuku nodded as the plane landed at Whoop.Tony , Lee , Mark , Megan , and Izuku took thier seats as Bakugou stood.

Jerry clapped " Nice work spies and We have a special guest"He said.Principal Nezu entered and shook Tony, Izuku , Mark, Lee and Megan's hands."Nice work but Jerry we would like them to transfer into Ua ,To protect Bakugo by being in the management course or one of the others even maybe the hero course"He said.Jerry nodded in agreement "Well spies your next mission, Good luck he said warping the clarks and Izuku home.Bakugo was shocked as he left to go back to Ua with Principal Nezu.Meanwhile Tomura woke up first and noticed he and his allies were tied up and noticed Bakugou was gone.He thought we have to find who rescued him and teach them a lesson.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own My Hero Academia or The Amazing Spiez and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

On the plane ride back Bakugou looked at Principal Nezu."So Spies"He asked not sure what to ask.Principal Nezu nodded taking out files on Tony , Lee , Mark , Izuku , and Megan."Read these since they will be protecting you while also dealing with other missions"He said.Bakugo nodded grabbing Izuku file.He looked throu it."Izuku a fine spy who is good at keeping records on all subjects"He read and then noticed some missions listed with villains names.

He then checked the other files."So Nezu what course will they be placed in"He asked.Nezu put the files away "As you could tell the mission details were redacted"He said.Bakugo nodded standing up to stretch."Lets see Megan and Tony will be in the management course"."Mark will be in the supporter course"."Izuku and Lee will be in the hero course with you Bakugo"Nezu said.

Bakugou sat back down trying to figure out why.Nezu noticed "Its so the Villains won't know your being protected"He said.Bakugou scratched his face " I understand Nezu ,Will they still have to deal with other missions from Woohp"He asked.Nezu stood up " Yes and the teacher's will be informed , But Bakugou your the only student who knows"He said.Bakugo nodded before taking a nap for being tired.

Meanwhile Tony , Lee , Mark , Megan , and Izuku watched as a huge feast was made because of thier transfer to Ua.Tony was looking at the letters that were sent."We understand the reason for this"Izuku said.Megan nodded checking her bag to make sure she had everything."Its so the Villains don't know were protecting Bakugou"She said.Tony handed Izuku the phone "Have to call your mom Inko to say would be staying with her till the dorms have a place for us"He said.

Izuku nodded taking the phone and dialing Inko's number.Inko answered the phone "Hi Izuku , how are you"She asked."Fine mom , Me and My cousin's Tony , Lee , Mark , and Megan are transferring to Ua"He said.Inko smiled in excitement "So Son you all need to stay here that's fine"She said."Thanks Mom ,But its only till they have a place for us in the dorms"He said."That's fine I look forward to having you all"She said."Bye mom"He said."Bye son see you and your cousin's soon"She said hanging up.

Izuku hung up as well.Lee looked at his letter "hero course"He said.Izuku showed his "Same Lee ,Well will use our combat training to our advantage"He said.Lee nodded "Good thing our parents Cuz are busy cooking"Tony said watching tv.Izuku stretched his arms "I am going to go pack"He said."I'll help" Mark Said going upstairs to the room he shared with Tony and Izuku.After entering thier bedroom "I still remember my first woohping"Izuku said.Mark sat on his bed "I do too , Jerry woohped us to Woohp and brought you too".

Izuku sat next to Mark " I remember , Jerry wanted to erase my memory but because I am good at analyzing information on hero's and such"He said."Yeah we convinced him to let you join the team Izuku"He said."Yup and What we do being Spies is the best Mark"He said.Mark and Izuku then started to pack.Meanwhile Megan finished checking her bag and took a seat on the couch " another good thing about this mission no Tami"She said.Lee took a seat " I can't believe Tony is dating her"He said.Tony chuckled " Well I did save her when she almost choked on some food"He said.

Megan "Well have fun trying to break up , or have a long distance relationship"She said.Tony gulped "well we had movie plans tonight after dinner "He said.Karen came out of the kitchen "Dinner is ready get your Cousin Izuku and brother Mark"She said.Megan stood up "I will get them"She said.She went up stairs and knocked on thier door."Izuku and Mark dinner is ready"She said.

Izuku and Mark opened the door."Thanks Megan"Izuku and Mark said leaving the room."Finished packing you two"Megan asked as they headed downstairs.Izuku and Mark nodded and took thier seats at the table.Tony was ready eating along with Lee."Good Luck at Ua kids"Karen and Cal said.Tony stopped eating "Thanks Mom and dad"He said.Izuku smiled and nodded a thank you as he ate.Megan hugged her parents before eating."Will do our best"Lee said as he drank some soda."Will make you proud"Mark said as be ate.Cal and Karen smiled and took a photo of the kids eating.

After dinner Tony heard a knock on the door.He smiled at Tami who kissed him on the check."Hey Tami I have some news I got accepted to transfer to Ua as part of the management course"He said.Tami smiled "That's great news Tony"She said hugging him."Thanks I am ot sure what this means for us Tami"He asked.Tony noticed in the window Izuku , Megan , Lee , and Mark watching.Tami smiled "If you want to break up that's fine"She said.Tony kissed her on the lips "No so long distance"He asked.

Tami kissed him back "Yup"She said and they went to the movie's."I won the bet she would say yes to long distance"Izuku said.Megan waved her arms no."I had kiss then what you said Izuku"She said.Mark laughed "Lets call it a tie , we go the airport in the morning"He said.Lee nodded after bringing down everyone's bags.Megan and Izuku nodded and high fived."Nice game"Izuku said."Same"She said.Izuku , Megan , Mark , and Lee went to bed.

The next Morning Izuku woke up first and noticed a limo outside to take them to the airport.He looked at his phone and noticed a message.He played it "One message from Bakugou"."Deku I know your a spy and now in the hero course but don't froget your qurikless and now I think you will make a fine hero"and saved.He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and noticed a smile as Tony , Lee , Mark , and Megan came downstairs.After Breakfast Izuku , Mark , Tony , Megan , and Lee Hugged Cal and Karen goodbye and got in the limo.

The limo ride was slow as Jerry came on the screen of their phones."Hello spies just wanted to say good luck at Ua"He said."Thanks Jerry anyway what are the gadgets to help protect Bakugou"Izuku asked."I am glad you asked today we have the Woohp Suv just in case you need to get away it will be outside of Ua and can be controlled with your phones"He said."What else Jerry"Tony asked." the Mermaid diving suits and last the disguise changing hat that fits on your belts"He said."Thanks Jerry we also have the see no evil contact lens still"Marc said."right spies now then to get you all to Ua faster the woohp jet awaits"Jerry said hanging up.

The limo sun roof opened up and they woohped up to the plane.Izuku flew the plane."Wow our frist day at Ua , I hope Principal Nezu doesn't make a big deal out of it"Lee said.Megan was reading some information on the management course "Same guys by the way Izuku your better at flying a plane then driving a car"She said.Izuku gave a look and rolled his eyes "Better then Tony"He said.Tony chuckled "I would agree with that"He said.Lee and Mark looked out the window as they landed the plane at Ua."Lets go meet with Principal Nezu"Lee said.Mark nodded and got off the plane first followed by Lee , Izuku , Tony , and Megan."Welcome Clarks and Izuku" Principal Nezu said and started walking and the clarks and Izuku followed.

End of chapter 2 i hoped you liked it and please review.Sorry the chapter is mostly filler the next chapter will have some more action and spy stuff in it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own My Hero Academia or The Amazing Spiez and this is just for fun.

Chapter 3

A whoop holding facility in space looses power.A certain prison containing two twins opens."Were free Omega"Alpha said Omega nodded as he knocked out a guard with a punch.Alpha and Omega knocked out the guards and used an escape pod to get back to earth."Now time for our revenge on the Clarks"Both said.

Meanwhile the student's of all the courses gathered."I wonder what this is about"Mineta asked.Bakugou knew the class was glad the heros rescued him even though that wasn't the truth.Principal Nezu stood on stage "Hello Students , I know its late in the year for Transfers but we have five"He said. "Five new Student's"lida said."I wonder who they could be"Bakugou said as Principal Nezu had them come on stage.

Lee , Izuku , Tony , Mark , and Megan stood on stage and waved."Izuku and Lee are part of the hero course"." Tony and Megan are part of the Management course"."Lastly Mark is in the supporter course ,please get to know them before classes start today"Principal Nezu said taking his leave.Mineta walked up to Megan and smiled "How about I show your around Ua"He said.Megan Flip Kicked him into a wall "Sorry about that"She said.Mineta ran away in terror.Headphone Jack placed a hand on her shoulder "Its fine you may be management course Megan but maybe Mineta will learn some respect"She said.Megan nodded noticing Izuku and Bakugou going to talk.Tony was having fun and noticed an alert from Wooph on his phone and left.Mark and Lee followed Bakugou to keep an eye on him along with Izuku.

Bakugou punched Izuku in the arm "Welcome to the hero course Izuku"He said.Izuku nodded and before he could talk was Woohped away."What the heck Izuku"Bakugo said.Lee stood in front of him and showed Bakugou his phone.Bakugou looked "Villains Alpha and Omega escape ,Mark , Lee , and Megan keep an eye on Bakugou bringing in Tony and Izuku.Bakugou nodded " So tell me about them"He asked.Lee nodded sure as they headed to class.

Meanwhile Woohp Izuku landed on the couch as Tony waved."So What's the mission Jerry"Izuku asked.Jerry nodded "Alpha and Omega escaped"He said.Izuku stood up "Alright so what are our gadgets"He asked."All right today we have the the zip line yoyo , The see no evil contact lens witch you still have on you , and lastly the sticky glue bomb from last time you fought Alpha and Omega.Tony and Izuku grabbed the gadgets."So orders once we find them"Tony asked."Hold them off till Lee , Mark , and Megan come to help , now for your transportation we have the whoop Helicopter"Jerry said.Izuku and Tony got in the helicopter.Izuku was flying " I wonder what's going on in school Tony" He asked."No clue but at least a break Cuz"He said.Izuku chuckled.

Meanwhile Eraserhead looked around noticing Izuku was gone as the students asked questions "He's in the nurses office resting"He said.Meanwhile Izuku landed the helicopter in the forest.Izuku and Tony found the escape pod and looked in it for clues.Izuku noticed footprints and dodged a tree."Thier still here Tony"He said.Tony nodded looking at Izuku noticing the twins combined behind a tree.Tony tossed the Sticky glue bomb and the combined Alpha and Omega knocked it back.Izuku and Tony were glued together as Alpha and Omega uncombined and knocked them out.

A few Hours past it was during Lunch time Bakugou was eating With Lee , Mark , and Megan."I am worried about Tony and Izuku"Megan said.Mark nodded "Lets call Jerry and ask whats going on"He said.Lee nodded and dialed Jerry's number."Hello spies , Alpha and Omega captured Tony and Izuku"."Were trying our best to find them"He said.Lee took a breath " Is time for us to help"He asked.Jerry calmed down " Its fine Lee just focus on protecting Bakugou for now"He said hanging up.Bakugou noticed the looks of concern "What happened to Deku and Tony"He asked getting mad.Mark placed his hands on his mouth."Alpha and Omega got them , I am sure they will be fine"He said.Bakugou nodded "Please be safe Izuku"He thought.

Meanwhile Izuku and Tony woke up and noticed they were in what looked like a normal bedroom with a tv and food."What's going on"Izuku said as Tony started playing Video games.Alpha entered "Prisoners please enjoy the food and video games"He said.Izuku noticed the see no evil contact lens missing.Alpha smirked "figured it out Izuku"He asked.Izuku nodded "Alpha and Omega you plan to reverse the contact lens to turn us evil but make sure we can't remove them"He said.Alpha laughed " Correct after we place them in your eyes and Tony's , We plan have you turn us over to Woohp and then get revenge against your cousins and siblings for us"He said.Izuku took a step back and noticed knockout gas filling the room."So what about us after"He asked felling tried.Alpha pushed Izuku to the floor "You will be villains Izuku no matter what"He said as Izuku passed out.

Meanwhile it was after school Lee , Mark , Megan , and Bakugou headed to a cafe keeping an eye out for anyone watching Bakugou.Magen noticed the girl she pushed into a wall but kept her cool.Meanwhile Izuku and Tony woke up tied up and noticed the see no evil contact lens were now red.Alpha and Omega placed them in the eyes."So villains tale us to Woohp and pretend to be your normal selves"Alpha said.Tony and Izuku nodded and brought them to the chopper and took off.Megan , Lee , Mark , and Bakugou used the disguise changing hat to escape himiko toga.Bakugo noticed he was a carrot while Megan was a burger and Lee was a taco , and Mark was a cat.Mark looked at his phone "Jerry got a call from Tony and Mark they caught Alpha and Omega"He read and showed the text.Bakugou was glad they were all right.Meanwhile at Woohp Alpha and Omega were placed in cells.Izuku and Tony were checked on and left "Time to have some fun cuz"Tony said.Izuku nodded "Now then how to get revenge for Alpha and Omega"He said.Meanwhile Lee , Mark , Megan , and Bakugo hugged them when they got home.Inko was making dinner and smiled.Mark noticed a slight evil smirk on Tony and Izuku's face but wasn't sure."What's up bro"Tony asked."Nothing Mark said taking a seat at the dinner table.Izuku whispered "That was close"as everyone took thier seats"He said.Tony nodded as he took a seat followed by Izuku helped put the food on the table.

End of Chapter 3 I hoped you liked and please review.What will happen to turn Izuku and Tony back to being good or will they stay evil read on to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own My Hero Academia or The Amazing Spiez and this is just for fun.

Chapter 4

A few days had past as Mark was in the supporter classroom.He thought about how little and major accidents kept happing to him , Megan , and Lee but nothing to Izuku and Tony.He stood up as class was over for the day and went to a workshop he set up to work without interruption."He was working on a device to scan Izuku and Tony.He entered the workshop and found it destroyed.He heard movement in a vent.

He noticed part of a yellow spy uniform on a tables edge and grabbed it."Tony , I have to investigate the pod"He thought leaving.Meanwhile Izuku waited outside near the vent.Tony crawled out "Mark shouldn't find out now"He said changing back to normal clothes.Izuku nodded " We better plan something to deal with Mark"He said.Tony nodded " Still focusing on the mission of protecting Bakugou helps no one knows"He said.Izuku laughed "Yeah"He said."So we move into the dorms soon"Tony said.Izuku nodded as both stayed quiet passing Himiko.

She looked at both "I have watched them hanging out with Bakugou but noticed something the past few days , The other kids they have been acting like villains to them , almost killing them"She thought.Meanwhile Mark snuck off to Woohp.Mark landed on the couch and noticed a note from Jerry."Sorry I couldn't be there , I am watching Alpha and Omega who are acting strangely well behaved.Mark took a breath after reading the note.He stood up and choose gadgets .He took the invisibility pills , the zip line yoyo , and the soy skateboard.He got in the woohp helicopter and took off.

Meanwhile Izuku noticed the tracker he placed on the Chopper went off."Tony its like we have to deal with Mark"He said.Tony stopped playing video games " good thing we got that shovel"He said.Meanwhile Mark finished investigating the escape pod and found broken tree branches.He followed them to a house.He opened the door and found notes and files.He decide to read them after checking up stairs.He saw the video games and smelled the rotten food.He looked on the screen "Alpha and Omega modified the see no evil contact lens to turn us evil only they can remove them from Tony"He read.

He walked back downstairs and read the files.After a few hours he gathered the evidence and went to the chopper.He found the tracker and removed it."Tony and Izuku we will save you bro and cuz"He thought calling Jerry."What is it Mark"He said."Jerry Tony and Izuku have been brainwashed by Alpha and Omega using modified See no Evil Contact lens to turn them evil"He said.Jerry looked to Alpha and Omega who were laughing."So one of the Clarks found out , too bad we can only remove the contacts" Alpha said for both of them.Mark bit his lip " That's true Jerry , contact Megan , Lee , and Bakugou and tell them what's up"he said."Understood and be careful Mark"Jerry said hanging up.

Meanwhile Mark landed the chopper and woohped himself back to Ua.He left the main entrance and doged a flip kick from Tony and a missile drop kick from Izuku.Mark used the zip line yoyo to get to the school roof.Tony and Izuku followed by using thier jet boots.Mark used the invisibility pills and swept Mark and Izuku's legs.Tony grabbed mark's leg that was invisible and flipped him on his back.

Mark countered with a flip into a punch combo knocking out tony.Izuku noticed the blood on Tony noise and used his jet boots to flee with him.Mark noticed Megan , Lee , and Bakugou arrived."What happened"Bakugou asked.Mark nodded " Izuku and Tony are brainwashed like Jerry said"He said.Bakugou nodded "We can't give up on rescuing them"He said.Megan smiled we are not but lets bring them home"She said.Lee and Mark nodded agreement.

Meanwhile Izuku and Tony found an abandoned apartment.He cleaned up Tony's noise "Its not broken , but now we are rouge spy's and villains"he said.Tony nodded to Izuku as they heard the door open.Izuku and Tony hid out of sight noticing it was the villains they fought Himiko , Tomura , and Kurogiri. " We saw your fight , what are you two" Tomura asked.Izuku and Tony took a breath each."We have two choices"Izuku whispered to Tony nodded."Whatever we choose we can't go back"Tony said.

Meanwhile Mark noticed Mineta on the roof in a ball."What was all that"He was saying over and over.Lee and Mark looked to Megan.Megan sighed and looked at him "Mineta what did you see"She asked.Mineta set up and nodded "What I saw was Mark leaving the school , I forgot my backpack"."So When I was going in , I saw Tony and Izuku attack Mark , I followed thier battle and saw the villains that attacked us come and watched the fight"He said.Megan nodded " So Himiko , Tomura , and Kurogiri , all right lets find Tony and Izuku"She said.

Mineta "what are you Megan , Lee , and Mark"he asked.Bakugou watched as Megan placed her hand on his shoulder Bakugou and gave a smirk.Bakugou nodded " Fine I will explain it to him"He said.Megan nodded thanks.Lee noticed Jerry calling."Hi Jerry ,Back at Woohp"He asked."Yes spies , Alpha and Omega said they would like to speak to Mark, I sent him the location of the cell"Jerry said.Mark nodded and left using his jet boots."Mineta knows were spies know Bakugou is explaining , will leave it up to principal Nezu if his mind is wiped"Megan said."I agree with that , Now then find Tony and Izuku"Jerry said."Understood"Lee said as Jerry hanged up."Now lets find Izuku and Tony , and save them"Megan said.Lee nodded as they headed off.

Meanwhile Izuku and Tony decide to fight.Tony and Izuku did a double spin kick to Tomura.Who fell to his knees."Still sore from that injury"Izuku said.Tomura figured it out " So your the ones that rescued Bakugou , what happened to you"He asked.Izuku did a flip kick to Kurogiri as Tony grabbed his hand."Not telling , we may be villains now but latter"He said as they escaped by the zip line yoyo he had still on him.While Izuku and Tony zip lined away."I am glad we forgot to return that"Izuku said.Tony nodded as they felt Tomura , Himiko , and Kurogiri watching.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


End file.
